Will Twilight Come
by 00sammylynn00
Summary: When Elizabeth Marie Evenson was six years old her older brother was turned into a vampire. He attacked and killed their parents, leaving no one but her. She was sent to live with her uncle in England and has been living there for the past eleven years. She is now seventeen and still remembers every detail of that night, leaving her with a fear of vampires...


When Elizabeth Marie Evenson was six years old her older brother was turned into a vampire. He attacked and killed their parents, leaving no one but her. She was sent to live with her uncle in England and has been living there for the past eleven years. She is now seventeen and still remembers every detail of that night, leaving her with a fear of vampires. Her uncle, wanting something new decides to move them to Forks, Washington. But what happens when she finds the town is full of vampires and one seems to like her. But living in a town full of monsters doesn't seem to be enough when she is kidnapped by a group of vampires and is taken prisoner by the volturi. Can the new vampire who is crushing on her keep her safe within his own home? And more importantly, can she learn to get over her fear of vampires for love?

Chapter One:

"You excited?" My uncle asked from across the table. It was my first day of school in Forks. Excited isn't quite the word I would use. Especially not with it being in the middle of the school year. But I couldn't tell him that. He was so excited about the move, to be living in a small town in America. So I just smiled.

"Can't wait." I lied hopefully convincingly. I quickly finished eating then tossed my plate in the dishwasher before running up the stairs to get my school bag. I took a quick last look in the mirror before I left. Happy with my reflection I ran back down the stairs.

"Love you. Have a great day." My uncle called from the kitchen.

"You too!" I called over my shoulder and I ran out the door, not wanting to be late on my first day. I hoped in my new car, feeling odd since I was on the wrong side.

When I pulled out onto the left side of the road I was grateful that we had moved to a small town with very little traffic. Driving on the right side of the road is something I would defiantly have to get used to.

I finally pulled into the school parking lot I missed home instantly. I even missed my school which was something I had thought I would never miss. But most of all I missed my friends and wished they could be here with me, waiting for me outside the school doors like always.

But things were different now. I wasn't in England anymore, I'd have to get used to the way things were here, for my uncles sake. I grabbed my bag and stepped out of my car, locking it.

I could feel eyes on me the second I stepped into the school. Ignoring them the best I could I made my way to the office.

A woman sitting behind the desk with the name 'Mrs. Heather' on a name tag that she wore around her neck, was sitting behind the desk, a welcoming smile on her face. "Good morning Elizabeth" She said, glancing up at me. She held a sheet of paper out towards me. "Here's your class schedule and -" She stopped as the door opened and her smile grew bigger.

"Good morning Mrs. Heather." A guy said behind me. His voice was soft, beautiful. I didn't turn to see who this guy was, I just stood there, waiting for the woman to finish what she had been saying.

"Alec, this is Elizabeth. You'll be showing her around school today." I now turned around, my list of classes in hand. But when I saw him I froze, my heart seeming to stop. I took two slow steps away from him. His skin was pale, hard looking and seemed to be flawless. His eyes were a red brown color most likely due to colored contacts.

He was a killer, a monster.

He gave a slight, forced sounding laugh. "You are the first girl to have that reaction to me. something wrong?" His eyes locked with mine. My heart now felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. His eyes showed an emotion that I had never seen on a guy before. It was an emotion I couldn't read.

He looked down quickly and turned away. "Lets go." He said, walking out of the office then held the door for me. I tensed as I half ran through the door then sidestepped, avoiding any contact with him.

"I don't need your help. Just leave me alone." I told him angrily, shoving past him after the door shut. The feel of his icy skin guaranteed my assumption of what he is. My mind instantly went to my brother and that night so many years ago. I missed him the way he was before he became the monster from my night terrors.

I could feel someone following me and turned to find Alec standing behind me. "I promised Mrs. Heather I would be your own personal stalker today and I always keep my promises." He said with a smile and wink as he took a step closer to me. "Plus your going the wrong way. English is that way." He said with a slight nod and a glance behind him.

I took a step closer to him, now standing a lot closer than I would like. "Aww thanks." I stood on my tip toes and leaned in like I was about to kiss him. His smile grew bigger as I got closer. But when I was just inches away from his lips I moved my head to the side so I could whisper in his ear. "But I don't need any help from your kind."

I shot him a glare as I stepped away and started walking in the way he had directed me.

" Now that wasn't nice. And I don't know what you are talking about." He lied effortlessly. If I hadn't known any better I probably would have believed him. But I wasn't that stupid. I knew a blood thirsty monster when I saw one.

"You can't lie to me so don't bother trying. I know about your kind. I've seen them up close and personal. You know, you would be a great new addition to the local zoo. They can stick you in with the rest of the killers." I gave him a smile then turned, cutting in front of him and walking to the door to my English class.

A hand shot out in front of me and opened the door. I rolled my eyes and gave him another glare. "Aww, not even a thanks? Don't worry, you can make it up to me by sitting with us at lunch." He gave a wink then followed me into the room.

I made my way to the back of the room and sat in one of the chairs.

This class along with all the others up until lunch were boring since I had learned all of this stuff like two years ago. One of the joys of going to a private school in England. I thought sarcastically.

By lunch I had already seen seven vampires and I was staring to really hate living here. But I had noticed that Alec was the only one of them with red tinted eyes.

I was standing in the lunch line when a pair of icy cold hands covered my eyes, making everything go black. "Guess who." I knew by his voice it was Alec. I was extremely tense and now getting angry.

"Get your hands off me before I find a way to kill you." I hissed through my clenched teeth.

He quickly dropped his hands and the next thing I knew he was gone. I rolled my eyes then quickly grabbed a sandwich, an apple and a water bottle. After paying for it I went to sit outside. No one else was out there since it was cold and cloudy out today. I just wanted to be alone for a while.

But that seemed to be too much to ask for since the next thing I knew a hand shot out and grabbed my tray out of my hands. I looked up to see Alec standing there with a goofy grin on his face. "Seriously, what do you want with me?" I asked with a glare as I slumped into the closest seat there was. Alec set my tray in front of me before he sat across the table from me.  
" I just want to get to know you."  
"I know better than that."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because it's your kind that ruined and destroyed my family. It's your kind that ruined my life. I want noting to do with you." I said with a glare.  
"Well Not all of us are alike." He said with a raised eyebrow.  
"Ya, some of you are worse. But either way you are all killers."  
"Who ever said I wanted to kill you?" He asked, leaning in closer.  
"Who ever said you didn't?" I countered.  
"Aro would kill me if I ever even thought of harming you."  
"Wait. What? Who is Aro and why would he kill you? I don't know anyone named Aro."  
"Actually he does know you. He's been following you ever since you were little. You're the reason I was sent here. "  
I looked at him with an obviously confused look on my face. I was just about to ask what he was talking about when I was grabbed from behind. A hand was pressed tightly over my mouth and an arm was around my waist. Before I knew it I was flying through the air and I knew instantly what had grabbed me. A monster.  
It was like lightning exploded all around and then felt like I was falling from the sky. I shut my eyes tightly before I opened my eyes to find that I was somewhere completely different, Somewhere I had never been. I was released from the tight grip that had been holding me. Alec was standing in front of me, watching me closely. "What is going on!" I shouted as I turned to see who had been holding onto me, who had taken me to this place. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe who I was seeing.  
I stood there in shock as I stared into my brothers unfamiliar eyes.

{

{

{So I had gotten busy and forgotten about this story, sorry. I read it over and decided to make changes to it. So Hope you like it better. And I promise to try to get updates as soon as I can. Please let me know what you think. Thanks}


End file.
